Recent advancements in computers and networking have revolutionized the entertainment field in general, and the music industry in particular. For instance, in the past, to purchase a song or album, an individual had to travel to a retail store and purchase a vinyl record therefrom. To listen to the song or album, the individual had to be in their home or at another location that included a record player. As time passed, vinyl records were replaced by audio tapes, which are more portable. Recordable audio tapes can be used to replicate audio that is on a purchased audio tape that includes content that is subject to copyright protection. Sound quality, however, often diminishes when content of a first audio tape is recorded onto a second audio tape.
As time passed, compact disks replaced audio tapes, wherein compact disks are computer-readable mediums that include digital audio content. As technology advanced, users have been able to create perfect copies of compact disks through utilization of compact disk burners. Furthermore, content that is subject to copyright protection can be retained on a computer storage device where, for instance, a single song uses a very small amount of available data storage. Thus, an individual can retain thousands of songs on a personal computer, a portable media player, and/or the like. Furthermore, individuals can transfer digital content amongst one another in a matter of seconds or less. The music industry has estimated billions of dollars in loss due to copyright infringement and file sharing.
In an attempt to curb copyright infringement and to gain revenue from the sale of multimedia by way of the Internet, songs and/or albums can be purchased online. These songs and/or often are packaged with digital rights management (DRM) restrictions. For instance, a DRM restriction may restrict a device that can be used to play the song, may restrict a number of times that the song can be played, may restrict copying of the song, amongst other restrictions.